


Secrets & Sex

by mvtthewmurdvck



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvtthewmurdvck/pseuds/mvtthewmurdvck
Summary: When the bureau throws a gala, it would make sense for the two of you to attend together. Instead, you both turn up alone and realise you can’t handle being apart.





	Secrets & Sex

It wasn’t a decision either of you had made lightly when you had decided to keep your relationship a secret. At first, Ray knew it was your hesitancy over it affecting the workplace.  _“I don’t need every man in the office drooling over what we get up to in our spare time,”_  she had said. Then it became about Ray not wanting things to change, even when Y/N  is busy walking around his kitchen island as though she owned the place. Which, if Ray was honest, was precisely what he wanted—for her to be so comfortable in his home, especially when she spent just as much time in it as he did.

“ _I don’t think there’s any rush, the important people know, and… somewhat accept us,”_ Y/N had said one evening, tucked into his side as they watched television in bed.

Usually, the fact they were still a secret—after almost eleven months of dating—wouldn’t have bothered him. And, for a while, he had been as  _pro_ -secret as he could be, mainly as he worked towards his promotion, but when the email came around about the gala for the entire division, Ray had become conflicted.

He wasn’t a jealous type, but he  _was_  protective. Ray heard the things the other males said, things that only men would say when a woman wasn’t present. He never got himself involved, not because it was Y/N, but because he didn’t agree with it period. To make matters worse, when Ray realised that you would be wearing a dress—one he knew would be beautiful and fitting, and everything that would fuel more words he didn’t need to hear.

If anything, Ray had hoped Y/N would have been more lenient, wanting to attend with him, even possibly on his arm. Even if it was to save herself from having to talk to someone else, but she hadn’t been.  _“It’s just another night of me undressing you from across the room, and having to wait until we’re home.”_

Ray was sure he could have put a little force into changing her mind if he hadn’t been distracted by her saying, ‘ _home_ ’. It had caught him off guard, made his heart flutter in his chest, and then there was the sight of her coming out of the bathroom in his shirt, and nothing else.  
  
_“Is that my shirt?”_  
  
She had smirked, winking as she slid in the sheets beside him.  _“No. It’s mine.”_  
  
Ray lost all thoughts about the gala, his hand finding her thigh as he brought her closer to him.  _“You’re an awful liar, Y/N.”_  
  
_“Maybe you’re just an outstanding detective, Agent.”_  
  
Ray found no time to bring it up again when his brain was able to work, and settled that he felt fine with the plan. Which he had been until he saw her enter the room.

Instantly, Ray’s heart stopped and fell to his feet, his chest tightening as his throat dried, and his eyes scanned up and down her body. The dress wasn’t just a dress that would floor him—like she had promised and he hadn’t quite believed her—but was a dress that commanded the attention of everyone in the room. To make matters worse, Y/N had this ability to appear innocent and act like anything but, all at once, he still hadn’t quite gotten used to it, and as she swept into the room, her devilish eyes met his.

“ _Catch me, Ray. If you can,_ ” she dared silently, taking a flute from a waiter.

He shook his head, and all Ray knew with confidence was that he needed a stronger drink if he was going to catch her. **  
**

* * *

You had felt his eyes follow you as you moved across the room—although, if you were honest, you had felt them as soon as you opened the door. In a way, you were grateful, at least he could keep an eye out for any wandering hands—even if you knew you worked with good men, any person with free liquor in them could forget themselves. 

Ray’s eyes seemed to stick to you even when you arrived at the bar, and a part of you wondered if he would wander over and say hello, even just as your colleague. He didn’t, but another agent did. One you hadn’t been interested in talking to or happened to catch their name, but spoke to you as though the two of you had been friends for years. Your only saving grace was he seemed interested in making a friend than making a move, and it was the only reason you sipped your drink and nodded. 

Glancing over, you caught sight of Ray properly, wanting to slap yourself in the face for not wanting to come with him. Especially when he looked so handsome. His suit seemed to be tailored, his hair even more perfect than usual, and even from this distance, you knew he would smell great. 

Ray always said you were confident and unafraid of getting what you want, and yet tonight, you were nothing short of a kitten. Too afraid to go over and stand beside him, and loop your arm through his—even if it was everything you wanted. Not that you made that clear, any time Ray brought up the subject of how you’d break the news to people, you’d change the topic of conversation. 

Your annoyance with yourself was only further solidified when Ray asked if you’d attend with him, and you had firmly replied no. You had wanted to kick yourself for your quick—and hasty—answer, almost immediately. 

It wasn’t as though you  _wanted_  to be kept a dirty little secret forever; you had just wanted time initially to ensure the two of you would work. It wasn’t the same for men as it was for women, you would be branded a whore, an  _easy_  score; it didn't matter that you weren’t a fuck-the-first-night sort of woman. None of it would matter in the eyes of those you worked with.  

Ray wasn’t like anyone you had ever met, and that was the only reason why you didn't regret it, why the next morning when you awoke in his arms you smiled instead of wanted to cry. For him, you didn’t mind breaking your rules because he was the kind of person who would continuously prove time and time again he was worth it. 

He was, and always had been, kind, compassionate, and funny—it had taken you by surprise how funny he actually could be. He was soft, and gentle, but didn’t treat you like you were made from glass. And most of all, Ray respected you as a person and an agent, before being his girlfriend. 

Even as you thought all of this, you still questioned why you were still standing here. You should go over, grab him by the back of the neck and kiss Ray with all you had. 

Yet, as you thought of that, your palms became sweaty and the need for a second to yourself rose with each passing second.   
  
“Excuse me,” you said to the agent who was still talking, pushing past them before they had a chance to stop you.   
  
The guilt over being here without Ray, the panic of confronting the situation and the fear of being rejected fell like a mist over you. It attached itself to your skin, tainting what  _should_  be a nice evening as you smiled dutifully as you passed colleagues and other department heads; you said “ _hellos_ ” and “ _how are you”_  as you made a beeline for the corridor with the toilets on. Even as you rounded the corner, you somehow hoped Ray would come and swoop you away, taking you home or someplace quiet, and just calm your racing nerves.    
  
The door to the toilets was moving closer, your hand brushing the wall beside the male toilets just as you felt someone behind you.   
  
“Not so fast,” a voice said from behind you.   
  
The hands around your waist disorientated you, and the strength they had to lift you from the ground confused you, causing you not to recognise the voice. All of your training had vanished out of the window, and while you were now on high alert, you couldn't get any of your limbs to react. But then, you were in an almost skin-tight dress.   
  
It wasn’t until your spine was pressed into a wooden door, a lock turning beside you as your eyes met brown ones that you relaxed. Ray had found you. Your Ray was in front of you.   
  
“Why do I get the impression that you’re torturing me somehow?”   
  
Your lips curled into a grin, your fingers happily twisting his tie around your palm as he looked you up and down. “I have no idea,  _Agent Nadeem_.”   
  
Ray’s hands pressed into the wood of the door, either side of your waist, caging you in as he hovered his lips over yours, his breath dancing over your skin. “I have a sinking suspicion you are naked under that?”   
  
“Under  _this_?” you asked innocently, making your best wide-eyed impression you could. “This, very expensive dress that I purchased because there is someone I really wanted to impress here tonight. You might know him; he’s tall, dark,  _handsome_ —I’m sort of  _in love with him.”_

Ray’s groan, accompanied by his forehead meeting yours made your stomach knot. You knew he still wanted an answer to his question, because his sight was still holding yours, needily coaxing an answer out of you as though you were under investigation, and you didn’t know why, but you found it insanely attractive. You weren’t a field agent, your domain being in technology and tracking. You were speedy with computers, a great asset to have with electronic devices, but Ray was everything an FBI agent should be. 

Your skin warmed under his intense gaze, and a deep need grew in your stomach as a need for friction spread over your thighs. Licking your lips, knowing there was very little to lose, you pulled down on his tie, bringing his head closer to yours as you brushed your lips past his jawline, hovering them near his ear. “Why don’t you find out?”  
  
A second, that felt like a minute, passed as the two of you stared at the other. You were circling one another, waiting to see who decided to be bold and make the first step. You were about to charge, to take control and seize the moment when Ray’s lips crashed against yours. Your back was pressed against the door as he forced your lips apart as his teeth nipped at your bottom lip’ your hands grasped at his shirt, pushing him against your body as your nails bit into his skin.

* * *

The whimper she let escape shot straight down to his cock, and Ray didn’t think as his hands hooked around the back of her thighs and lifted her off the floor. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her hands grasped the side of his face.

“Got your answer yet,  _Ray_?”

The way Y/N said his name left her lips so silky he wanted to hear her say it again and again. The feel of her tightening her thighs around him made his cock twitch in his already uncomfortable trousers. He shook his head, a little in disbelief and a little in surprise, as their lips reconnected, bruisingly kissing the other as he carried her over to the bathroom counter.

She hissed as the cold side met her skin, but Ray was too focused on bringing the fabric of her dress up. As one hand grazed up her leg, fingers brushing over her calf, then her knee, he heard her hum, and it was such a beautiful sound he wanted to commit it to memory forever. There was something about being here, with her, secretive and in public that seemed to heighten the senses—every touch, every sound sending him crazier than usual. 

Ray gathered the fabric of her dress in his other hand, his lips brushing over her neck. He’s going to make her wait, just for daring to torture him with the dress, just for coming to the event with nothing between her thighs. He was so close to feeling her; his hand remained ghosting over her thigh just to annoy her, just to rile her up as she whimpered in protest. He pressed his palm flat when her nails dug into his skin, and he pulled his mouth from her skin just to meet her eyes—a darkening stare replacing the confident one she had initially held.

“Case  _closed_ ,” Ray whispered darkly against her ear, sliding a finger inside of her as her hand grasped his arm. “Have I told you that I love this dress on you,  _baby_.”

Ray watched her gulp, her fingers still digging into his arm as the other attempted to undo the button on his trousers.

“Call me that again,” she mumbled, her eyelashes fluttering as his thumb circled over her clit.

He nipped at her neck, just below her earlobe, just where he knew she liked it. “ _Baby_.”

“Oh, mother of G _od_ ,” she moaned.

On her third attempt, Ray found she had been able to undo the button on his trousers, and the space it allowed made him groan as her head tilted back against the mirror. Ray allowed his lips to move down her neck, brushing over her clavicle as he parted her thighs and moved between them. 

He stilled just for a moment, his breath skimming across her skin before their eyes met, and everything slowed down. Ray watched as she swallowed before her head nodded,  _wanting_  him to continue. Her hand slid down between her thighs, her back moving from the mirror as she sat up, head tilted to the side as she slid the zip of his trousers down.

“I want you,  _right here, right now_ …”  

Ray felt her hand slide around to the pocket of his trousers, removing his wallet with a wicked smile and slid out the condom she knew he had put there earlier. He fleetingly wondered if she had planned the whole thing out in her beautiful brain of hers before he briefly questioned if he even cared—which Ray knew he didn’t. For one, Ray had never felt more alive with her, never felt so free and in love like Ray did when he had been with her. He knew she wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, and that if she wanted him, it was because she _truly_  wanted him.

It took her mere seconds to protect the two of them, the empty condom packet being discarded somewhere on the floor. He couldn’t help but admire her with her cheeks flushed and swollen lips, her hair loose down her back as she looked at him as though he was everything. 

Ray was sure he had died and gone to heaven before he stepped in the building because there was no way any of this could be real. Not with how beautiful she looked, not with the fact that she wanted him, out of everyone they knew. 

Even after the time they had been together, Ray still couldn’t believe he had been so lucky, and then she smiled, brightening the room instantly. He grasped lightly at her hips, pulling her closer to him as he lined himself at her entrance. 

“I love you,” she whispered, as though she can hear his doubts. Allowing a grin to appear over her lips. “I love you, Ray Nadeem.” 

He captured the moment, needing to remember this second forever as his lips mirror hers. “I love you, Y/N.”

Ray moved his hips slowly, his breath catching as her hands slide around his neck, fingers tugging at his hair as he rests his head against her neck. She’s tight, but wanting; the way she stretched around him feels perfect, and he gives her a second to adjust, before he begins his pace, even if she whispers its okay. Ray  _wanted_  to take his time; he  _needed_  to take his time—the feel of her against him, her thighs around his waist, her perfume dancing over his nose. It’s an overload, but one he would remain in forever if he could.

Their lips meet, her hair tangled in his fingers as he kisses her with words he wanted to say, but had been fearful would ruin the mood. Ray’s grateful she talks back, soothing his doubts as she whimpers and gasps as he fills her. 

Ray lifted her from the counter, taking a step back before he sinks to his knees, Y/N remaining in his arms. Her eyes narrowing in confusion and it isn’t until his knees are on the tiles, the intimacy of the moment dawning on her as their hips meet, and he entered her again, her arms draped over his shoulders. It takes a second, a few slow and steady thrusts before her head tilted back and the room filled again with her breathy moans. Her neck bared to him, and Ray happily presses his mouth to it, nipping at her skin as she whimpers.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N,” Ray groaned, eyes in a haze as her head lifted and her fingers grasp at his shoulders. “You should  _see_  how beautiful you look.”

Her hand tugs at his hair, forcing their eyes to meet, and it almost takes his breath away. 

* * *

You can only whimper at his comment, not able to find words to respond as he thrust into you harder. You rock your hips, yearning for more, feeling his hands hold your spine as your body is pressed flush against his, and it’s so intimate, you aren’t sure what you’ve done to deserve it. 

His hand moves between the two of you, and his eyes watch you as your lips part and his thumb circles over you, sending what little grasp you have on not coming into dust. You can hear him whisper to let go, but you’re defiant, and you clench, and you moan his name as though he’s a prayer you want to say forever and ever. 

Ray loves you, and it’s in moments like this one where that point has been driven home. He holds you as though he wanted you forever; he loves you as if its all he has to offer. Ray had even accepted you before you had even learnt to truly accept yourself, and you feel he knows that. It’s in his eyes as he told you that you’re beautiful, it’s in his words as he groans your name against your skin. It’s all you can focus on before his thrusts become messier, and everything begins to blur. The pads of his fingers begin to dig into your skin as your spine begins to curl, the blinding heat overcoming you as he heavily pants against your skin.

“Oh– _fuck_ , Ray,” you moaned, his hand removing from between the two of you as your hips move messily with his. 

Your eyes open just as your breath is stolen from your lungs, and it takes a moment but you know you’re about to fall over the cliff, everything in you stilling as your body tenses, so overcome by the sensation as your orgasm crashes over you. Every nerve lights inside of you; your brain exploded with nothingness and everything all at once. It’s different than usual, but not out of the ordinary. Your eyes can’t focus, but you can hear Ray’s grunts in the distance, and he follows you, moaning your name against your chest as his hips lose all rhythm. 

For a while, you’re both in freefall. You know if you reach out he’ll be there, but it takes a while for reality to crash back over the two of you, and it is only as his hands drop to your waist that you return to the room. It’s the sounds of the two of you attempting to catch your breath what returns to you first, the feeling of your skin against his returns second, and thirdly, the slick sensation between your thighs.

Your fingers move to his chin, tugging his eyes up to meet yours as a gold hue catches your eye in the brown orbs you’re so used to seeing. 

Taking a second, you try to think of what you want to say, knowing there’s so much you've been thinking, and much of it he probably already knows. You want to say something perfect, like he always manages too, but you aren't sure you're capable. Ray always knows what to say, and you just aren't. 

“I don’t want  _us_  to be a secret anymore.”

It’s not exactly what you had wanted to say, but you think it’s enough. You’re being vulnerable, but also directly with how you feel, and it’s scary, but you’re willing to fall for him—although you hope Ray caught you.

Ray rolled his lips, leaning back on his ankles as he lifted you slightly as he pulls out, and you suddenly feel empty, and sad—even though he’s said nothing. It takes a year, or so it feels, for his smile to blossom; then his hand came up to meet your cheek, and you grin at his flushed cheeks and wild hair that is so usually perfect.

His thumb brushed over your bottom lip, and you continue to smile. “Good,  _baby_.” That name again, the one you loved and wished he had called you all along. “We probably aren’t a secret anymore,  _anyways_ ,” his lips tugging into a knowing smirk. “We’ve taken the  _only_  male bathroom this side of the ballroom.”

You laughed because it’s all you can do. “I  _should_  feel guilty…”

“But you don’t?” Ray asked, nuzzling his nose against yours. “I think I’d love you less if you did if I’m honest.”

You knot your hand with his as you use your other to sort his hair. He watched you as you do, a tenderness in his eyes that makes your heart soar high out of your chest.

“I love  _you_ ,” Ray said, his hand tracing a circle on your thigh.

Swallowing, you drop your hand from his hair, staring at the man who looked close to a Disney Prince. “I love you too, Ray. I  _really_  do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archived piece originally posted on the tumblr, [mvtthewmurdvck](https://mvtthewmurdvck.tumblr.com/).


End file.
